Of Broken Families and Fist Fights
by Julia Curie
Summary: It's a truth universally aknowledged that when your older sister (and only proper carer) has a huge test in college, you don't get into a fist fight. Unless you are Luli Bernardez, and your older-sister-and-only-proper-carer is Isabela. When Luli Bernardez and Georgiana Darcy get into a fist fight at prep-school, their siblings Isabela and William meet. Modern-AU Setting.
1. 1 It is a truth universally aknowledged

It's a truth universilly aknowledged that when your older sister (and only proper carer) has a huge test in college, _you don't get into a fist fight._ At least, Isabela Bernardez thought it should be so. Clearly though, her baby sister Lucia did _not_.

As she ran throught her old prep school halls, Isabela's thoughts went from worrying about Lucia to desiring her murder and back. "It shouldn't be so hard not get in trouble for one day. One day! That's not much to ask for", she mumbled. As she got to the principal's officer, her secretary told her:

"They're inside, waiting for you, Isa. Do try to get here faster next time."

"Thanks, Patty! I'm sorry I'm late, but I was in the middle of a test at college." she answered, opening the principal's door.

The officer was a small room with a big back window behind a mahogany desk. On the right of the desk, there was a big bookcase covering the whole wall. It was full of books on how to parent and school teenagers. Sitting on her desk, there was Principal Claire. In front of the desk, there were two empty confortable-looking chairs. By the window, there was a man Isabela didn't recognize. He should be about his mid-twenties, was white, tall, a bit muscular, with dark hair and thundering blue eyes. He wore a well tailored gray suit with a pinstraped tie. All in all, should Isabela have met him in college, she would have thought him hot. As it was, she had eyes only for the three girls sitting by the door on the school chairs.

On the two chairs closest to the door, there were two equally disheveled twelve year old girls. The first one had blond hair and very pale skin. Her hair was all over her face, which was very red, her shirt was out from the school's skirt uniform and she seemed unable to look up from the floor. There even seemed to be a few bruises on her face. Isa was pretty sure she had never met the girl before. The second twelve year old, however, Isabela knew well. She had dark brown very curly hair, dark brown eyes and light brown colored skin, just as Isa did herself. Indeed, she knew Lucia and herself looked quite alike. On that moment, the differences were that _she_ looked like a twentish latino version of a college student, while _Lucia_ looked like the twelve year old latino version of a hurricane. Her hair was half pulled from her ponytale, her face was bruised and her clothes were a mess. By Lucia's side, there was Maria, Lucia and Isabela's fifteen year old sister. Isa could not stop her first reaction.

"Maria! What are you doing here? How many times have I told you you shouldn't wait with Lucia when she gets in trouble? You're missing class!"

"It's checking homework day! Honestly, I'm not missing anything, everyone is just showing their homework to Takatsu. It's no big deal, I asked Bee if she could not give him mine when he calls my name and everything."

"Alright, off with you now, Maria. You shoudn't even be here, bye-bye, see you later!" said Isabela as she shooed her sister out of the officer. When Maria was properly out, she asked:

"Very well, what happened here?"

Principal Claire, straight and direct as always, answered:

"Georgiana and Lucia got into a fight. It seems that Georgiana did indeed provoke her, but you know we have a no-fight policy, Isa."

"Excuse me, _she_ attacked my sister! There should not be a discussion about who is in the wrong here!" for the first time since she entered, the stranger by the window seemed to awake and react to something.

"She said that everyone who lives on eastie are thieves and whores! That we're all illegal immigrants and shouldn't even be on the States anyway! And she _knows_ I live there." as in cue, Lucia exploded

"Lucia, calm down. Yes, take big breaths, you know you can do it." said Isa to Lucia. To the man, she replied "Really, I doubt my sister would have attacked yours with no provocation whatsoever"

"Now, before we start a court in here for who is to blame, let me make some introductions" said Principal Claire "Mr. Darcy, this is Isabela Bernardez. She is our very own alumna, graduated with honours from the class of 2015. She's also Lucia Bernardez's older sister. Isa, these are Georgiana Darcy and her brother. Georgiana is in Lucia's class, she has just been transfered from a boarding school in Hartford two weeks ago"

"If I may, Ms. Bernardez, I would prefer to have this... conversation with Ms. Lucia's actual parents. Do you even have their endorsement to decide anything?" Isabela could hardly believe Darcy's words. The guy could not be that much older than her anyway, who was him to doubt her position as Lucia's guardian?

"Actually, Mr. Darcy, I think you'll have quite some trouble trying to talk to them. They're dead. I'm my sisters' legal guardian" Isa said those words looking him in the eye, wanting to see his reaction. At least, he had the decency to look away.

She usually tried to break the news about her orphan status (and being her sisters' keeper) gently to new people, if she told them at all. Still, Darcy had been condensending and presumptious, just plain out rude.

Had Isabela been more certain on her good work as her sisters' carer, she would not have been so mad about Darcy's question. As it was, she felt hurt and insecure by the stranger's doubts, having herself an excessive reaction to such words.

"Well, I have questioned the girls before both of you got here. Her colleagues were also consulted." before things got out of control, Principal Claire interfered "It seems to be true what Lucia has said about Georgiana accusing people from East Boston of having less than an upright conduct. And Georgiana seems to have been aware of Lucia's her living conditions. However, Lucia, at this point, started the fight, pushing Georgiana to the floor. Both of them were trying to hit each other when the staff got there. Mr Darcy, while Lucia was the first to break our anti-fighting policy, and will be punished for that, Georgiana was the one who broke our anti-bullying policy, which, I believe, was a point you were very concerned about when you enrolled in our school. I was under the impression that bullying being completaly unnaceptable was one of your conditions for her enrollment. Really, Netherfield Hall cannot tolerate any of Georgiana's or Lucia's actions to this matter"

"Georgiana, did you really say those about people who live in East Side?" asked Darcy to his sister. Her answer was a meek yes. "And did you mean to hurt Ms. Lucia with your words?" Georgiana didn't seem to be able to look away from her lap now, and answered with a nonintelligeble general sound.

"Georgiana?"

"I did" she said quietly

"And has Ms. Lucia ever given you reason for you to be mean to her? Has she ever been hurtful to you?"

"No" answered Georgiana, before Isa could interfere on her sister's behalf

Darcy stayed in silent for a moment, after which he said "This, indeed, is a very serious matter. I will have an equally serious conversation about it with Georgiana tonight"

"About bullying other young girls with no provocation? Or about her prejudice against people from East Boston? Against immigrants? Against non-white people? Or it will be just about her vocabulary?" asked Isa in row, not letting a second go by between questions for Darcy to answer.

"It will be about it all." said Darcy coldly

"Of course. I will also have a talk with Lucy about how fighting is not a good way to deal with her problems, even if she is being bullied." Isa spoke, staring at Darcy

"As much as this is appreciated, I'm afraid it won't be enough. Both girls must be punished." said Principal Claire "Georgiana will be suspended for three days, one for her hurtfull comment, and two for keep fighting instead of looking for help. Lucia will be suspended for a day longer because she started the fight."

"But she had no part in any bullying" confronted Isabela

"Any physical one. A lot of people do consider fighting to be a way of bullying people, Isa. And I do agree with them. I realize Lucia is still having some issues after... everything, but I cannot open any exception when related to fighting"

"Claire, really, I have no place to leave her during the week. I don't want to let her at home all by herself after this." spoke Isabela softly, after taking a few steps closer to the Principal. Actually, Isa did not like to leave her twelve year old sister home alone at all, their apartment did not have the best security and it was on a bit unsafe area. She didn't want to discuss this in front of Darcy and Georgiana, but if she kept quiet now, the matter would be considered finished and closed.

"Well, I suppose Lucia could attend an in-school suspension, starting tomorrow. She would be on an empty class, with a teacher who is on a free period. If there are none at any time, she could stay here with me. It would be expected she would finish her work from the classes she misses, as well as at least part of her homework. No phones, tablets or notebooks on her. She would not be able interact with her peers. Still, she would be punished and be safe during the school day." spoke Principal Claire. Seeing Darcy's questioning look, she added "This offer applies to Georgiana too, of course. As long as the girls do not talk or interact at all between themselves."

"Thank you, Claire. This fixes up my schedule problems. I'm in the middle of a test week, there was no way I could stay at home with her." Isa cried, relieved

"I think Georgiana will also be on in-school suspension these next days. I would prefer her to be accompanied, and I have much work to do" said Darcy

"There is also another matter about which you should be informed: their future work. It is the school's policy that whenever there's a fight between peers big enough to end up in this office, they will be group partners for any school project for the rest of the term. As well, since their fight interrupted Ms. Dilly's class, it will expected that they produce a group essay about the subject of today's lesson, _together_."

"Uhou, is that all really a must, Claire? That's quite a bit of togetherness for two girls who have just had a fight!"

"It is, Isa. It's the school policy, and we think it has helped the students to learn to resolve their differences between themselves, in a productive way."

"Do any of you have any questions? Girls? Well, that's solved, then. I have to say that I am quite disappointed with your attitude, girls, but I do believe this will all be solved eventually." with those words, Isabela, Lucia, Darcy and Georgiana were out of Principal's Claire officer.

 **XXX**

 **I've just changed a few grammar and spelling mistakes I've realized there were when I reread the chapter this morning. Not have changed any structural story point. I'm surprised how many people have followed and favorited the story! Thanks so much guys :D If anyone sees any mistake (grammar, spelling, plot inconsistency, etc), please, point it to me. I do not have a beta yet, so all mistakes are my own fault, and I would like to retify them. English is not my first language, so my spelling and grammar are not always in point either. Special thanks to MerytonMiss, who let me a lovely review!**


	2. 2 Monterrey's Tacos

"Jesus, Luli, what the hell were you thinking? I was so sure we had been passed this, fighting is not a solution! You can't just get mad and try to fix everything with your fists." admonished Isabela as soon as she saw the Darcys get into the parking lot. "We literally can't afford for you to lose your scholarship."

"I'm sorry, Isa. I didn't mean to do it! She just said those words and I saw red. There are so many great, good people she was just putting them up as the worst sort of crimminals. I mean, you, Maria, Nina, Carla, mom, dad, señora Lòpez, all our neighboors." as she got more into the subject, Lucia started speaking in spanish and faster "They have been son buenos con nosotras, even if mamá y papá no están aquí!" _("They have been so good to us, even if mom and dad are no longer here!")_

"Take big breaths, mi pequeñita. Nosotras vamos a resolver ese lío. Ahora, se va cambiar su ropa, we gotta go home" Isa said gently. She knew giving Luli an earful now wouldn't solve a thing. Luli would just get mad and speak faster, and she would just tire herself out. _("Take big breaths, my little one. We'll solve this mess. Now, go change clothes, we gotta go home")_

As Lucia changed out of her school uniform and into some jeans and a sweater, Isa tried to figure something out. She got her phone out and texted Maria, so she would know to take Nina home at the end of the school day. She also texted Carla she would be at work in about forty minutes, able to start her shift on time.

The two girls walked out of the school and to the subway station in silent. Isabela was still trying to find a way to start the conversation, when Luli cried:

"You had your Mechanics test today! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about it."

"It's okay, Luli. I mean, I would rather this hadn't happened today of all days, but the most important thing is that you don't get into fights at all." said Isabela tiredly. "Anyway, professor Jones has let me finish the test in his officer tomorrow, once I told him I'm your guardian and the school was calling. I think he was more annoyed at my phone ringing in the middle of the test than at anything else."

"Pequeñita, I thought you were better. Ain't the conseling helping? It's been so long since your last anger attack..." Isa tried to be kind "You seemed fine this morning, I know I was in a bit of a rush, but everything seemed fine."

"And it is helping, I am better! I don't know, sometimes it's just hard. During the recess, everyone was talking about traveling to Europe and Asia and having big sweet fifteens and stuff, I was feeling so out of place. Then, during history, Henry was talking about the Glorious Revolution as if everyone had been to England and visited the castles, while I've never been out of the state! When Georgiana said those things, it was as if everything I had bottled up during the whole day exploded in my chest. Disculpame, Isa. Yo debería ser mejor" _(I'm so sorry, Isa. I should be better")_

"It's not about being better, or not feeling these things, Luli. I had the same issues when I was in Netherfield Hall. It's about how you react to these feelings. If everyone is talking about frivolous stuff you can't relate to, go take a walk by the school during recess. Or go read, talk to someone from another class. Just think they're being stupid and get out of there, you shouldn't stay around in a group talk if it's making you feel bad. And about professor Henry, well, he knows a lot of history and can explain quite a bit about the world, but he can also be an ass sometimes. Think that 'Jeez, what an ass', and move on. You were telling me about that new tecnich Matt was teaching you. Writing a letter or small note to someone about what's bothering you, remember? If you decide to write to me, I promise I'll read them all at the end of the day, Luli. But you gotta do these things, or it will just bottle up and you'll lose control anyway."

"I know, I know. I'm trying to do it, really! I should have written something to you, or Matt, or anyone. And taken deep breaths and stuff. It's just that... Sometimes it feels as if if I'm not constantly on the whole anger-control thingy, everything falls apart again. It's as if this has to always be what my life is about, and I'm so tired of this." Luli was disappointed.

"Oh, mi piqui. You won't feel like this forever. The more you deal with it, the easier it gets. You can do it, Luli, you'll outgrow this. Yo lo sé." _("I know it")_ Isabela was doing her best to make her sister feel a bit better, and thought a bit of a subject change might do some good. "On a different point, I have some questions for you about that Georgiana girl. Maybe she was just pretending for her brother, but that child didn't seem to be able to mock a fly. Is she usually mean?"

"No, she's usually awfully shy and quiet. She mostly just doesn't talk at all. Now you've said so, it was quite out of character for her to not just speak at all, but specially being so mean."

"Humn, who were she talking to? Maybe she was trying to impress them a bit? You know, pretending she was this mean and powerful chick, instead of a shy and insecure one."

"She was talking to myself, Samantha and Riley. They're some rich girls who also sit on the front of the class. I was on the first desk, Riley was behind me, Samantha was on my side and Georgiana was behind her. Samantha and Riley are far meaner than Georgiana, in general. I mean, she hasn't been around for a long time, but I think today was the first time I heard her talk since she answered her name on her first day. Still, what she said was o hurtful, I don't think I can feel bad for her." said Lucia, almost regretfully.

"Oh, Luli, I'm not saying you should feel bad for her! What she said was really awful. Being shy and insecure is no excuse for being mean to people. You can't just make someone else feel bad just for you to feel good. No, what I was trying to say is that if you understand Georgiana's motives, it might be easier to deal with her. You know, if you undertand her point was to make herself feel more powerful, it's easier to think 'what a jerk!' and not get into a fight." cried Isa "Maybe even come up with a good comeback, something like 'I didn't know you were such a racist, _Georgiana darling_. As an _american_ who lives on East Side and _is not_ a thief or a prostitute, I can assure you, you are _so_ mistaken'." As she pretended to be Luli with a comeback, Isabela used a specially sweet tone on some words, as well a cold, condensending smile. Luli gingled.

"So I should have been poisonuous, total 'Mean Girls' style. I guess I can see how it would have been better."

"Being a _poisonuous mean girl_ is just one of those thing you have to learn when going to Netherfield Hall instead of public school, Luli. You would have showed her she can't go all over you to feel secure about herself, _you would not have gotten into any fight,_ and you'd still be the sweet-nice one. Nobody could have said you did anything wrong, and everyone would see _Georgiana_ as being mean and, actually, quite racist. Instead, now you're the one who jumped on her. Sometimes, it's better to be cunning instead of using brute force, pequeñita. That's an important lesson in life."

"I guess so, but it's just so much harder!" their train had just got into the station, so Luli and Isa had to run to get in before they lost it. As it was the middle of the morning, it was reasonably empty, and the two found a chair where Luli set. Isa stood by her side, and once they were accomodated, Isabela spoke:

"Just like anything else, you have to practice, Luli. Rolling your eyes and being as falsely sweet as you can be help too. If you think the person is totally out of line, like Georgiana was today, you can throw some very condensending little insults in the middle. Something like 'Now, dear, you're just being naive' and 'I didn't know you were so racist!'. Condensending is the key, Lucy, not agressive."

"So that's how you survived Netherfield, Isa? With condensending as your superpower?" Isabela laughed.

"Really, I tried to use my superpower only in self-defense or to protect the weak ones. But, yeah, that's how this Inclusion Charity Case survived Netherfield Hall"

"Yeah, sometimes it does feel like we're just there to give an up to their non-white people rate, doesn't it?"

"And because we don't bomb their grades rate, too, Luli. It's important to remember that. It's not easy to keep good grades in a school like Netherfield. I'm proud of you for keeping a B grade this year around."

"But you wish I wouldn't get into fights"

"Yeah, I definitelly wish so. Come on, when you get home you'll do your homework and start working on the next subjects of the classes you're gonna miss on these four days. We'll even watch 'Mean Girls' tonight so you practice your poisonuous condensending attitude, ok?"

"Si, hermanita, yo voy a ser una buena chica." _(Ok, sis, I'll be a good girl.")_

"Voy a ver si Matt puedes hablar contigo mañana. He might have some free period or something" _("I'll see whether Matt can talk to you tomorrow.")_

"That might do some good, actually. I think it would be helpful for me to talk to him about today." said Lucia slowly. She didn't much like to admit needing extra counseling, but Isa knew it had to be hard for her now.

"Ok, I'll call him in a mo. So, when we get home, you'll go right upstairs to do your school stuff, right? I have my shift at the restaurant, so I won't be able to stay with you. But don't do anything stupid and study hard. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Alright, alright, no és porque entré en una pelea en escuela que voy por fuego en la casa! I'll do my homework like a buena chica and all." _("Alright, alright, it's not because I got into a fight at school that I'll put the apartment on fire! I'll do my homework like a good girl and all.")_

"Sorry, but you still are kinda grounded, escúchame. No computer or phones, and you lost TV privileges, alright? Maria and Nina will be choosing for the rest of the week, except today. I think they both could learn a bit with 'Mean Girls'. No reading before finishing your homework, too. Or until seven. If you finish everything before then, you can read. And you'll be helping with the dishes at Monterrey's during the weekend, ok? Got everything?"

"Yes, got it." Luli answered a bit annoyed "No TV-choice, no computer or phone. Finishing homework before doing any reading. Helping with the dishes at Monterrey's."

"Thanks, Luli. You know I can't just let you get away with fighting, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't be getting away with anything. I'm suspended for the next four days! And I'll have to do group projects with Georgiana Darcy. But, yeah, I get it. Consequences for your actions and stuff."

"Exactly, Luli-Lily. Just lay low for the next days, ok? I still have another test this week, I have to study at least a bit."

"Do you wanna try to explain Mechanics for me until we get home? It'd be a like revising." Luli asked "I mean, I wouldn't understand problems and complex math, but if you're able to explain the concepts in a way even I can understand, you totally got them. It'll be a concepts revision!"

"Uhm, alright, pequeñita. Gracias, yo pienso que va a ayudarme." _(Uhm, alright, little one. Thanks, I think it will help._ Isa thought Lucia was trying to pay her back for missing the class because of her fighting. She decided to humor her baby sister, it would not make her less prepared for the test, anyway. _"_ You remember Newton's Law, yeah? F=ma?"

On the way back home, Isa tried to explain college physics to a twelve-year old and had to admit Luli was right: it made her reorganize the subject's concepts on a better way, and helped her find any points she hadn't understood well. By the time they got to their stop, she felt she was better prepared for the test and had a good Idea about which subjects she should reread on the book. Isabela also texted Mattew, Luli's counseller, letting him know her sister had gotten into a fight and that they thought it would be helpfull if they could have an extra session during her suspension.

Isabela and Luli got out of the train card on a stop by the East Boston. It was on a mostly hispanic neighborhood, and then they walked a couple of blocks, still talking about physics. Isa was impressed on how much Lucia was interested; and made a mind note to encourage her on it. Maybe Luli could get in Netherfield's robotics club? Isa didn't know if they had some sort of test to get in, or if the student had to have done at least some science class; but it was something to think about.

Eventually, Isabela Lucia found themselves in front of Monterrey's Tacos. It was an old mexican restaurant, on a two stories building. The place was rounded by big much taller buildings that had come to East Side on the last years. Once upon a time, the upstairs of Monterrey's was a storage-study area. By that Tuesday morning, however, it had been the Bernardez Girl's home for a few years.

On the front of the building, there was an aged and peeled white-painted wood board reading _Monterrey's Taco's_ on big green letters. Under the restaurant's name, on a smaller font, it was written: _Best Mexican-Food of All Boston!_ in red. The board was right above the restaurant's double front door. By each side of the door, there was a big window covering the upper half of the wall. Inside, there were ten four-seated hard plastic red tables, organized on three rows, the last one with only three tables instead of four. On the wall opposite to the door, there was the threadbare well-cleaned counter with its shabby cash register, a small stereo, a coffee pot and a bunch of pepper sauces. Behind the counter, there was a half-wall separating the kitchen from the main room, with a pocket door on the left connecting the two downstairs rooms and a narrow stairway going to the upper area. The kitchen consisted of a six-mouth stove, two ovens, a big refrigerator, two sinks, three friers, and a small storeroom. Every kitchen utensil and furniture was aged and stained, if mostly clean.

The whole place smell of grease, it needed a new paint and the tables were too close together, since the owner wanted to take the most out of its small area. When on the rush hour, it got far too crowded and far too loud; someone always ended up bumping on a waitress carrying four orders, almost spilling everything on the ground. The heating was cheap, so during the winter it got far too cold; and the main room windows didn't open, so during the summer it got far too hot. The tableclothes were always stained, the chairs were unconfortable, and there seemed to always be some tacky mexican ballad playing on the old stereo. If there was one place on the whole world Isabela felt at home, safe and sound, it was that restaurant.

The food was good and cheap, if not always exactly mexican: the old chef, the Bernardez's Girls' late father, used to take what he thought was the best of every hispanic-latin cousine and put on his menu. It stick. So between Mexican's _tacos_ and _burritos_ , there were argentinean _empanadas_ , chilean _ceviche,_ cuban _chucharrones_ and brazilian _mandioca frita._ Some old-school customers thought it got too messy, but Isa believed it was part of the old restaurant's charm.

"Isa! Luli! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Didn't you both had escuela stuff this mañana?" Isa and Luli heard as soon as they got inside, the small door bell signing their entrance. Isabela looked up to find her best friend, Carlota Lòpez, staring at her. Hand on her hips and worried look, the woman was clearly on full mom-mode. _(Isa! Luli! What are you doing here? Didn't you boh had_ _school stuff this morning?)_

"I shouldn't think on her so" Isa mused on her own mind "Without Carla's help, I would never have been able to raise Maria, Nina and Luli for the past four years."

Carlota López was a twenty-six years old hispanic-american woman with a double bachelor on pedagogy and mathematics. With the crisis, she had been let go of her work as a middle school teacher, so she was now a full-time employee of Monterrey's, as well as trying to find any work she could. Her father, Carlos Lòpez, was from a mexican family, but he was born in the United States. Her mother, however, was from Colombia, and never learned to speak english properly. She had a little sister, also called Maria, who was thirteen, same age as Nina. She also had two baby brother, Juan and Carlitos, who were both under seven years old. Her parents' had had her still on their teenage years, her mother got pregnant almost as soon as she set foot on american soil. On a late sleepover night many years before, Carlota had told her her mother _had_ gotten pregnant on purpose, at fifteen, to the first american-born teenage boy she met, forcing him to marry her and give her a greencard, since _she_ had been illegal. Isa couldn't remember another time Carlota had cried so much and so hard, as she had learned her mom had come to the US illegally and, then, connectet the dots but that same afternoon.

How ever it was, Carla pretty much raised her three younger siblings, since Carlos and Valentina López were always constantly working and didn't seem to think kids needed a loto of educational time. Let it be clear, they both loved their children and wanted the best for them, but Carlos was old-fashioned and believed a child's education to be a woman's work, and Valentina was of the mind that the "good _american_ school" would teach her kids everything they needed to learn for the world. Perhabs it was that her own education was limited, perhabs she thought her kids would be okay as long as they were legally americans, Isa didn't know. When she had been a teen, she had been so angry with the López's for making Carla take care of her siblings, and with Carla herself because _it shoudn't be her responsability_ , but now she supposed she understood better. Even more, she was ashamed about how little she had tried to help and educate Maria, Nina and Luli until her parents had died, when Carla had been doing it all along with her siblings.

When her mom got sick, Carla helped her communicate with her baby sisters. Taught her how to be a mom: how to get up early and make school lunches, how to help out with homework and how to just _be there_ for them. Between her college knowledge and her years of mothering Maria, she was a pro. Señora Lòpez helped Isabela figure out how to keep the house going, what had to be bought and how to clean everything as fast as possible so she could have time for everything else. Valentina even cleaned the house and babysat the girls when Isa herself coudn't find the time for it. Usually, they ate at Monterrey's or took the restaurant's leftovers to the hospital. Señor Lòpez helped her out with the finances, pretty much managing the restaurant by himself until she graduated from Netherfield. When Julia left to get married, well, it was a shock, but as incredible as it may seem, it hadn't made things much harder. In an awful way, it had just made sense. Julia was far too naive and innocent, far too _good_ , to be three mourning under-twelve young girls' single mom. When papá got shot, well, it was a lesser weight to carry, not having to worry about her drunk father whe she got home from school. Isabela had mourned, but it had made things _easier_. Somedays, she hated herself for feeling so.

"Hey, Carla! ¡Hola, señora Lòpez! Voy a subir y hacer mis tareas." said Luli, already going up the stairs and taking Isabela's backpack with her. Carla's eyebrows went up and she looked questionally at Isabela. _(Hey Carla! Hi, Mrs. Lòpez! I'm going up to do my homework.)_

"¡Hola, señora Lòpez! ¿Cómo estás? Yo voy a empezar mi turno, para salir más temprano, ¿estás bien? Ahí, no voy a cerrar ahoy, ¿bueno?" spoke Isa to señora Lòpez, who was by the kitchen. _(Hello, Mrs. Lòpez! I'm going to start my shift now, alright? Then I won't close today, ok?)_

"Si, si, mi chica. Estoy bien, Carlos ó Carlota pueden cerrar ahoy."answered señora Lòpez. "Dime, mi cariño, está todo bien con Luli? Ella parecía aburrida." _(Yes-yes, my girl. I'm fine, Carlos or Carlota can close today. Tell me, my dear, is everything alright with Luli? She seemed upseat just now.)_

"Mamá, Luli está bien, Netherfield sólo es una escuela difícil. ¿Qué piensas de mí e Isa hacer el almuerzo mientras tú limpias las cosas aquí?" said Carlota _(Mama, Luli is fine, Netherfield is just a demanding school. What about Isa and I cook lunch while you finish up cleaning here?)_

"Ora, Carla, és una buena idea. Mismo, Isa, no sé por qué insiste en poner sus hermanas en esa escuela horrible. ¡No hay razón! La escuela del final de la calle es perfectamente buena, ¿sabes que es la que mi María va?" _(Well, Carla, that's indeed a good idea. Really, Isa, I don't understand why you insist on enrolling your sisters on that awful school. There's no reason for it! The school down the road is just fine. Have I told you it's the one my Maria goes to?)_ Valentina Lòpez didn't seem to know if she agreed with her firstborn, or scolded Isabela for her school choice to her sisters. Isa hided a small smile, it was definitelly not the first time and hardly the last señora Lòpez would bump into her life complaining about the girls going to Netherfield Hall.

Carla gave a small laugh and said "Mama, se vamos a terminar el almuerzo a tiempo, tenemos que empezar." _(Mama, if we're gonna finish the lunch on time, we gotta start to do it!)_ Carla pushed Isabela throught the pocket door and steered her mom to the main room. Isa chuckled, Carlota had completely manuevered her mother, putting Isa and herself to work together and alone on the kitchen, while señora Lòpez stayed on the main room.

Once Isa had put her apron and her skaters, as well as washed her hands, the girls started getting the ingredients out and Carla softly asked "So, are you gonna tell me what happened or I'll have to guess?"

"No, I woudn't make you try. You were always far too bad at charades." Isa teased her. More seriously, she answered "Luli got into a fist fight with another girl. I don't know, the girl made a mean comment about people from eastie being illegal immigrants, whores and thieves and she lost it." Then, Isabela told Carlota quietly all her morning, from getting into Mrs. Claire's office to her talk with Luli on the way home, as they went cooking the lunch. Soon enough, everything was pretty much semi-ready for the lunch rush, only waiting for the first order to start reheating everything.

"Well, it is something hard to hear. Someone saying all your friends and family are pretty much worthless."

"Yeah, but she jumped on the girl! I don't know, I just thought we were over her having uncontrollable anger attacks."

"It wasn't really an anger attack, Izzie. The girl said some awful stuff, Luli had had a bad, hard day; it's not that surprising she lost some control. But it wasn't a no-reason anger attack."

"Is that better or worse, Carlie? She jumped on the girl!"

"Really, Isa, she just needs better emotion-controling methods. You already punished her, the school punished her, she understands why what she did is wrong. It's not that much of a big deal." Carlota cheeckly added. "Actually, I seem to remember you yourself got into a few fights when you started Netherfield."

"Never a physical one! Mostly it was just some shouting matches. And it went away fast enough." Isabela sighed "Netherfield Hall is not like public school, Carla. It's no a 'Oh, you got into fist fight, what in for lunch today?'! It's something serious there, and I think Claire was way too nice _because_ it was Lucia."

"Isa, she hasn 't been at that school for six months yet! She went from a public, mostly hispanic elementary school where she knew everyone forever to a private, white strange, fancy one. Yeah, she knows those teacher since forever too, but not the students. She hasn't ever lived those fancy-white-private-school dynamics before. She watched her sisters go to this place and talk about it, and she wanted to go there very badly, but the truth can sometimes let you down and surprize you. You just gotta give her some time to adjust." Carlota said slowly.

"I never told her it would be easy on Netherfield. I never lied to her" Isabela was affronted, she had tried her best to make Lucia understand Netherfield life before she got there.

"I know, Izzie, and I'm not saying you did. But it's very different when someone tells you something and when you live it. And if Claire gave her a time off because she knew her circunstances, well, I can't fault her. Most kids at Netherfield aren't orphans, hispanic-on-a-so-white-it-burns-your-eyes school. And that's not even counting about how rich most kids there are!" Isabela smiled at Carlota's description of Netherfield.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the other girl is an orphan too. Definitelly way-too-rich, so-white-it-burns-your-eyes orphan, but an orphan still."

"Well, let's hope Luci and her get along, then. It might do her some good to have a friend to talk about these things, even if it's a rich, white chick." Carlota fronwed on the middle of her happy previsions for her Luli and her newest BFF "Though, she seems to be a racist ass, so I guess they won't get along at all."

"Yeah, Luli said she's mostly very quiet, but that doesn't mean she isn't actually a racist inside, right?" Isa stopped for a moment. "Have you just called a twelve-year old an ass?"

"Twelve? Ain't she on the same year as Luli?"

"Yeah, but I think she was held back a year too. I mean, she looked far too developed to be eleven." at Carlota's questioning look, Isa exclaimed "She had boops! Actual boops, not beginning-early-puberty boops, but actual-full ones. And I doubt her brother would give her a filling bra, so I'm going with held back a year."

"Oh, so the hot young brother seems to have some sense on his mind? I'd say not giving a elven-or-twelve year old a filling is a good thing on a guy." Carlota was dowright saucy now, clearly

"I never said he was hot!" Isa cried

"First order, chicas: some hot chilli with nachos and a cold soda." Señor Lòpez's head popped up from the main room, plucking the order on the half-wall turned to the kitchen.

"Um momento, papá!" as Carlota heated the chilli, since it was the lunch's first order, Isa put the nachos to fry. The two women were well-versed on working together at Monterrey's kitchen, passing by each other completing one's another's work as if on a coreography. Carlota kept on talking "You didn't have to say this exact words, Isa, you just gave a super-detailed description of his 'dark hair' and 'hard, blue eyes' and 'bit muscular but not too much' body. I know you, Izzie, I know your type. You just described it."

"I'm not into light-colored eyes." Isabela was only happy to find a contradiction on Carlota's point.

"Not specially, but 'a bit muscular but not too much'? That has your type written all over it. And you like contrasts, you know, so dark hair and blue eyes, totes you. Besides, I think we're missing the most important part of your type: leaving everything behind to take care of his sister, understanding the sacrifices of being single all alone parent-older-sibling, being extra defensive of his baby sister when she end's up on the principal's officer? Yeah, there's nothing there you would like on a guy. Nada, nada!" _(Yeah, there's nothing there's nothing there you would like on a guy. Nothing at all!)_ Carla went from sarcastic to serious and conforting in less of a second. "Really, Izzie, there's nothing wrong if you dated a bit. And if it happens to be with some guy who gets what is like to be the carer of a younger sibling, isn't that better?"

"Carlota, have you just not heard the part when he was a jerk to me? Saying I'm not Luli's _actual_ parent?"

"Orders two, three and four: vegetarian burrito with orange juice, no ice and no sugar; chicken taco super-spicy and a soda; meat burrito with double chease and a iced water!" Señor Lòpez showed at the wall for but a moment, leaving three order behind. As they started on the order, Carlota continued on:

"Really, Izzie, he was just as nervous and worried as you were. He just expressed himself badly. Besides, I'm not saying it has to be _him_ , just, you know, a good guy who gets what you have with your sisters! It was just a possibility that he might get it better than most, but if he's an ass, well, there are other fishes on the sea."

"You are reminding me of my mom, Carlie, wishing me to date instead of studying for SAT's."

"I'm not saying for you to not study to college! Just saying it wouldn't kill you to get on a date or two once upon a time. And it wouldn't traumatize the girls either, you know."

"With those guys I'm meeting at school? Please, I'm the one who'll end up traumatized!"

"More two orders and I already have a six people line! Chop chop, niñas, less talk and more cooking!" señor Lòpez admonished them with a smile, as if it wasn't himself who was giving the orders too slowly. Soon enough, however, he had picked up his usual speed and there was no more time for talking. As usual, Isa had to run and give the orders to the customers, since señor Lòpez was stuck on the orders and señora Lòpez was a bit too slow. As it normally did, the hour rush passed like a lightining throught Isabela's eyes, and soon enough she and Carlota were cleaning the kitchen.

"Go study a bit, Isa. Sit on one of the tables, so you'll be here if we need you, and take up your books, you'll have to resit today's test tomorrow, cariño. I'll finish everything up here" proposed Carlota selflessly.

"Are you certain, Carla? It's still my shift."

"Yeah, no need for you stay here with me when you gotta study for tomorrow. You'll repay me when you're out of test week, deal?"

"Won't make you say it twice! Thanks, hermosa! I own you one." said Isa, already drawing her skaters and running upstairs to take her books.


End file.
